


난파

by garlickim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlickim/pseuds/garlickim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>행성 탐사와 폰파.</p>
            </blockquote>





	난파

**Author's Note:**

> 2014년 3월 1일 연합전에 참가했던 소설입니다.  
> TOS 스팍과 본즈의 관계에 관한 이야기.

Amok Time/ 성력 3372.7.  
Bread and Circuses/ 성력 4040.7.  
The Immunity Syndrome/ 성력 4307.1.  
The Empath/ 성력 5121.5.  
For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky/ 성력 5476.3.

Star Trek V: The Final Frontier

 

 

 

0\. 맥코이는 정신을 차릴 새가 없었다. 완전한 형태를 알 수 없을 만큼 부서진 지친 마음속에서 하나 남은 멀쩡한 것을 꺼내자면 약간의 서글픔을 찾아낼 수 있을 것이다.

 

1\. 온 몸에 퍼부어지는 키스. 어루만짐. 손끝을 내리누르는 타인의 손끝. 붙잡힌 팔과 몸뚱아리에 깔린 다리. 길고 단단한 손아귀.

 

2\. 아드레날린 샤워. 맥코이는 본능적인 위험을 느꼈다. 아니, 위협을 느꼈다. 심박수와 호흡이 평소보다 오르고 있다. 위기 상황이었다. 그래, 이 빌어먹을 우주를 “여행하면서” 외계인과 대치하고, 형체가 없는 적을 만나고, 괴물에게 쫓기고, 정신을 조종당하거나, 함께 탐사에 나선 선원이 더이상 인간의 형태가 아닌 모습으로 죽어가는 것을 보거나…… 지금까지 그 모든 빌어먹을 일들을 해야만 했다. 하지만!  
맥코이는 숨을 골랐다. 뒤통수를 타고 올라오는 찌릿한 경보장치를 끄고 정신을 추슬러야 했다. 지금 제정신인 사람이 적어도 한 명은 필요하니까.  
이건 아니지, ‘5년 동안의 임무’에서 ‘7년 주기를 가진 일’을 두 번 맞닥뜨리는 건 논리적으로 불가능하잖아! —맥코이는 이제껏 수많은 비논리적인 일을 겪고서도 지금 이 순간 그 젠장할 논리를 꺼내고 싶을 만큼 절박하다는 사실에 웃을 기운도 없었다.  
하지만 선택해야 했다. 시간은 아주 귀중했고, 수중에 남은 물건은 매우 제한적이었다. 대략적으로라도 가늠해 보아야 한다.

‘저 녀석을 구하려면 어떻게 해야 하지?’

구함, 구조, 구원. 맥코이의 사고방식은 대체로 그런 식으로 돌아가므로, 이번 또한 예외는 아니었다. 시간선상에서 질병으로 명명되는 비전형적 순간은 늘 의사에게 책임이 있다. 의사의 수족이 멀쩡하고 제정신인 상황이라면 특히, 남을 구원할 책임은 그것을 할 수 있는 사람에게 지워지는 것이다.  
그러나 맥코이는 진정으로 이 상황에서 몸을 내빼고 싶었다. 미지에 의한 공포가 있다면, 그 대척점에는 알기 때문에 생기는 두려움도 있는 것이다. 기지의 공포에 침식된 본능의 멱살을 잡아 바깥으로 끌고 갈 수 있는 것은 똑똑한 언어들뿐이므로, 맥코이는 거듭 생각했다.

‘구조 신호를 보내기 위해서는 이 녀석이 필요해. 내가 기계와 전파에 대해 조금이라도 알았더라면 그럴 필요는 없었겠지만, 안타깝게도! 그러니까 우리는 구조될 때까지 둘 다 살아 있어야 한다. 약은 얼마나 남았지?’

구급 키트를 굳이 열어 보지 않더라도 안에 무엇이 들어 있는지는 투명한 상자를 들여다보는 것처럼 훤히 안다. 하지만 맥코이는 챙긴 적 없던 여분이 조금이라도 생기기를 바라는 것처럼 눈과 손으로 수량을 세었다. 이 진정제를 어디에 써야 할지 빨리 결정해야 했다. 지금 내려야 하는 결정 중에서 가장 어려운 부분이었다.

 

3\. 맙소사. 거긴 지표가 아니라 하늘이었어. 우리만 진짜 세상에 떨어진 거야. 돌 속에서 물질화되지 않을까 걱정한 적은 있지만 허공이라니! 이런 멍청한!

전송이 이루어진 직후, 둘은 엉덩방아를 찧고 나서 잠시 어리둥절해 있었다. 스팍이 먼저 일어나 트라이코더를 기동했다. ‘기압에 차이가 있음이 분명하군요.’ 육안으로 보는 것만으로도 알 수 있었다. 둘은 단단한 지표인 척하는—거기에는 트랜스포터의 스캐너마저 속았다—허공에서 떨어졌고, 자신들이 떨어지면서 생긴 ‘구멍’을 통해 ‘이 세계’의 공기가 표면의 ‘다른 세계’로 천천히, 하지만 꾸준하게 꾸덕꾸덕 분출되고 있었다. 공기의 밀도에 차이를 가져오는 무언가가 있다. 스팍은 그것을 더 조사해 보아야겠다고 했다. 표준 절차대로 커뮤니케이터를 통해 위치를 알리고 탐사를 시작하려 했지만 맥코이의 커뮤니케이터는 분실되었고, 스팍의 것은 고장이 나 있었다. ‘이 정도 충격에 고장이 날리가 없는데! 자네 엉덩이가 어지간히 무거운가 보군.’ 스팍은 우습지 않은 농담에 웃어 줄 의무는 없다고 느끼고, 자신은 먼저 임무를 수행하고 있을테니 닥터는 이 근방에서 커뮤니케이터를 찾아보라고 일렀다. 한 사람은 움직이고 한 사람은 머무른다. 연락 수단이 없을 때의 표준 절차였다. 스팍은 대기의 조성을 조사하고 표본을 채취하러 움직였다.

표준 절차대로.

 

4.

｢빌어먹을, 공기였어. 이 냄새나는 공기라고!｣

 

5\. 스팍은 대기의 밀도를 계속해서 변화시키는 화학 요소의 근원을 추적해 갔다. 온갖 방향으로 공기가 파스스 빠져나간 듯 구멍이 뚫린 돌이 많아 화산지대와 유사한 분위기를 풍겼으나 이러한 사실에서 익히 예상할 수 있는 높이 솟은 산은 보이지 않았다. 돌은 쉽게 부서졌고 먼지가 되어 발밑을 폭신하게 받쳤다. 그러다가 트라이코더가 가리키는 지점에 점차 가까워 오자, 이상한 냄새가 났다.  
스팍은 본능적으로 코를 막고 뒤로 물러섰다. 단순히 냄새가 지독한 가스일 수도 있지만, 치명적인 독일지도 몰랐다. 채집병을 꺼내 이 물질의 근원에 가까이 위치한 약간의 샘플들을 채취하고 돌아가야겠다고 생각했다. 정밀한 분석은 엔터프라이즈에서 이루어질 것이다. 채집 활동은 잠깐이면 완료될 것이었다.

 

5.5 채집을 마치고 일어서는 순간, 스팍은 위화감을 느꼈다. 위화감. 이것을 알아챈 즉시 대응해야 했던 것 아닐까, 미래의 그는 선연한 순간을 두고 후회했다. 하지만 시간을 돌려 이 순간으로 돌아온다 하더라도, 미래를 기억한 채가 아니라면 그는 동일한 선택을 반복했을 것이다. 그는 본능을 논리보다 우선시하지 않도록 자랐다. 특히 불가능한 것이 너무나 자명한 경우에는 그 존재를 부정하는 것이 논리적이다. ‘불가능한 것을 제외하고 남는 것만이 사실이 된다.’

하지만 오늘은 본능을 믿어야 했다.

 

5.7 어찌되었건 스팍은 유령처럼 돌아왔다. 움직이는 사람은 자신이고 기다리는 사람은 맥코이이다. 표준 절차대로.

 

 

 

6\. 맥코이의 경우

맥코이는 전에도 이런 것을 본 적 있다. 이성을 잃은 벌칸. 그 광경을 직접 보지 않은 사람은 믿지 못하겠지만 그는 난폭한 벌칸의 손에 친구를 잃을 뻔했다. 그런 긴박한 상황에서 임기응변으로 친구를 구해냈다는 사실은, 누군가에게 부러 말하지는 않았지만 스스로 자랑스러워하는 일이기도 했다. 누구라도 자신이 아끼는 두 사람이 서로의 목숨을 잃게 하는 것을 지켜보고 있지는 않을 것이다. 그런 큰 사건을 겪은 후인데도, 이 현상에 대해 아는 것이 극히 적다는 것에 맥코이는 당황했다. 그가 아는 것이라곤 폰파[Pon farr]는 모성에서 해결해야 하며, 생식활동을 통해 진정된다는 정도였다. 복잡한 절차가 있었고 심지어 자신은 그 절차의 참관인이었는데도, 맙소사, 아는 게 하나도 없었다!  
맥코이는 진정하고 생각해내야 했다. 첫 번째 가능성, 도망친다. 스팍은 죽을 것이고, 나는 살 것이다. 하지만 나에겐 연락 수단이 없고, 구조를 요청할 수 없으면 여기에서 나갈 수 없을 것이다. 통상적이라면 저 포기를 모르기로 유명한 함장은 행성의 전체 지표를 스캔해서라도 자신의 선원—이자 친구들—을 구할 것이다. 하지만 이미 저 이상한 하늘이 스캐너를 속였다는 걸 맨땅에 부딪쳐 가며 배웠지 않은가. 여기에서 누군가 살아남는다면 그가 앞으로 발견되지 않을 것이라는 것도 안다. 두 번째 가능성…….  
뒤통수에서 불안감이 퍼져나와 끊임없이 사고를 엉망으로 만들고 있었지만 수면에 떠오르는 논리적인 결론은 오직 하나밖에 없었다. 마음은 한없이 차갑게 굳었다. 그대로 딱딱하게 돌이 되어버릴 것처럼.  
그는 삶과 죽음의 가능성을 한 칸씩 할당해 정사각형의 행렬을 만들고 있었다. 스팍이 없으면 조난 신호를 보낼 가능성은 없다. 그가 없으면 나는 여기에서 홀로 죽을 것이다. 내가 없으면 그는 끓는 피를 이기지 못하고 죽을 것이다. 얼마나 버티고? 일주일이라고 했던가? 하지만 이 특수한 생리 현상이 주기를 무시하고 시작되었다면, 그 진행도 통상적이리라 간주하기는 어려운 일이다. 내가 죽으면 그의 죽음의 원인이 된다. 그가 죽으면 나의 죽음의 원인이 된다. ‘삶-죽음’ 칸도, ‘죽음-삶’ 칸도 가위표를 치고 나니 우리에게는 둘 다 살아남는다는 선택밖에는 남아 있지 않다. 거 참 희망적이군!  
맥코이는 눈앞에 있는 과학장교를 필요로 했다. 문제는, 무엇을 지불할 용의가 있는가. 그는 이것이 너무 비인간적이라고 생각했지만, 어떤 경우에는 몸에도 값을 매겨야 한다. 머릿속에서는 자신의 힘으로 회복할 수 있으리라고 예상하는 체표와, 생명에 치명적인 심부, 간단한 처치를 수행하고 기동성을 확보할 수 있을 말단 지체를 놓고 우선순위를 매기고 있었다. 지켜야 할 것은 명백하다. 척수 위에 얹혀 흔들리는 불쌍한 뇌와 부드러운 복강 안에 담겨 있는 소중한 장기들…….

 

 

7\. 스팍의 경우

 

｢몸이 더워지는 것이 느껴졌다. 거대한 힘이 몸을 덮쳐 왔다. 참을 수 없는 통증처럼 숨막히는 압력이 몸을 덮었다가, 잠시 누그러지는 동안은 이것을 버텨낼 수 있으리라는 헛된 희망이 찾아왔다.

이 파도 끝에 서 있는 것이 오로지 나뿐이라는 것에 대한 안도.

끝처럼 지나가 버릴 것이라는 근거 없는 믿음.

걸을 수도, 숨을 쉴 수도 없지만 몸을 구겨 넣어 정신의 파도를 버텨 낸다는 것이 꿈과 같아서.

머릿속은 정신적 비명으로 가득 찼으나 입은 다물려 있었다. 나는 놀랐다. 놀랐다고 생각했다. 놀랐으므로 소리를 지르고 몸을 쥐어 뜯었다. 아, 나는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 천 개의 눈이 나의 의사[pseudo]-죽음을 바라보았다. 죽음과 삶 어느 것이 더 나은지 알 수 없었다.

정신은 다져졌다. 눈이 달아올랐다. 측두를 타고 진통이 전해진다. 나는 이 끔찍한 몸 안에 앉아 크게 흔들리며 ‘이것’을 보고 있었다. 이것은 괴물이고 이것은 강했으며 이것은 죽어 가고 있다.

이것, 나.

이전에 나였던 모든 것이 순수한 정신을 배신하고 날뛰었다. 나는 ‘이것’을 움직일 수 없다. 내가 통제할 수 없는 육체 안에 갇혀 있다는 것은 무엇을 의미하는가? 내가 제어할 수 없는 정신과 공존한다는 것은 무엇을 의미하는가? 몸과 정신에 배신당하고 오로지 나만이 이방인이 되어 있었다.

몸이 일으켜졌다. 다리가 걸렸다. 손이 들어올려진다. 눈이 뜨거워서 불쾌한 기분이 들었다. 시야가 가물가물하게 왜곡되었으나 앞에 누가 있는지 보인다. 도망가십시오! 나는 고함을 질렀다. 하지만 아무것도 전달되지 않았다. 가위에 눌린 것처럼 입이 열리지 않는다. 낮고 위협적인 그르렁거림. 이것을 신호로 떠났으면, 눈앞에 있는 이 유약한 사람이 짐승의 울음을 듣고 그냥 떠나버렸으면.

이 사람은 기대와는 정반대의 행동을 했다. 제발, 오늘만큼은 내 경고를 들으면 안 됩니까? 말이 되지 못한 물음은 의미가 없었다. 다가오지 말아요. 당신을 해칠 테니까. 하지만 아무것도 들리지 않는 척, 두려워하며.｣

 

8\. 커크는 모험심이 강하고 긍정적인 사람이었다. 맥코이는 낙천적이고 삶을 즐기는 사람이었다. 스팍은 충성심과 끈기를 가진 사람이었다. 각자가 가진 곡면은 고유한 것이었으나, 늘 같은 결과를 가져온다. 아무도 포기하지 않는다는 점. 맥코이는 스스로를 뛰어난 의사라고 생각했고, 그렇게 되기를 기대했다. 처치에 대한 보답으로서 환자들이 다시 채워진 삶으로 돌아올 것이라는 정당한 기대.  
그리고 그는 지금 자신에 대해서도 같은 기대를 했다. 그는 ‘다시 입기 위해서’ 단정하게 옷을 벗어 놓았다.

 

9\. 스팍은 통제 불가능한 상황에 놓인 플락토[plak tow]가 어떤 결과를 가져올지 예상할 수 없었다. 물론 자신의 고향에도 폰파에 대처하지 못한 미친 벌칸들에 대한 전설과 같은 이야기가 전해지고 있었지만 그 실체를 눈으로 확인할 기회는 없었다. 경직된 사회는 곧고 예쁘지 않은 것을 집밖에 내보내지 않는 법이다. 길에서 장애인을 확인할 수 없는 사회, 섹스를 홉뜬 눈으로 노려보는 사회, 목표 달성을 위해 질서 있게 시민을 갈아 넣는 사회…….

 

9.5 스팍은 성인이 되기 전까지 아버지와 어머니가 벌칸과 인간의 차이를 어떻게 해결하는지 관찰할 기회가 있었다. 벌칸은 섹스마저 제도화된 사회였으므로, 스팍 또한 부모님이 해결해야 할 절차에 대해 가족의 자격으로 충분히 인지할 기회가 있었다. 그러나 다른 가정과 달리 ‘아버지와 어머니’가 매 7년 관계를 갖기 위해 집을 나서는 것은 아니었다. 아버지는 온전한 정신을 보유하지 못한 기간에 아내에게 접근했다간 자기 손으로 사랑하는 이의 목을 부러뜨릴지도 모른다고 염려했고, 7년의 주기를 피해 ‘부부 사이의 관계’를 가졌다. 이미 벌칸 문명은 일생에 걸쳐 몇 번이나 반복되는 이 위험한 시기를 현명하게 지나기 위해, 예외를 허용하지 않는 수많은 제도를 만들었다. 어린 시절부터 적절한 짝을 지정하고, 정신융합을 통해 마음을 재차 확인하고, 쿠너트칼리피[koon-ut-kal-if-fee]를 통해 불만이 제기되지 않도록 세부적인 조정 과정을 거쳐야 했다. 이 전통에 외계인을 위한 자리는 없었고, 아버지가 아니었더라도 벌칸이라면 누구나 극도로 비이성적인 상황까지도 자기 통제 하에 둔다는 확신이 필요했을 것이다. 어머니는 자신이 남편의 폰파를 상대할 수 없다는 것을 불만스럽게 여겼으나, 약한 인간의 몸과 정신감응 능력의 부재로 인해 난폭한 벌칸을 적절히 달랠 능력이 없었다. 그리하여 어머니에게는 아버지가 폰파를 통해 아들에게 배다른 형제를 갖게 하는 것을 막을 재간이 없었다. 아버지는 확대된 가족 구성원에 대해 ‘모든 것이 아만다를 위한 일이었다’고 말했다. 아버지는 있어서는 안 될 피해를 막아내는 합리적인 조처를 ‘감정적인’ 인간이 이해하지 못하는 것에 대한 불만을 가졌고, 어머니는 그럼에도 불구하고 반론을 제기하곤 했다. 명확하게 이해는 되지 않았지만 결국은 삐걱거림이 있더라도 둘이 함께 있기를 택했다는 것을 알고 있었다. 어쩌면 어머니는 아버지가 가장 혼란스러운 시기에 그의 정신을 직접적으로 만져 줄 능력이 없는 자신을 원망했던 것도 같다. 지구인의 관점에서 배우자이자 벌칸의 관점에서 트힐라[t'hy'la]였으나 본드를 이룰 수가 없다는 점이 그녀를 불안하게 만들었다. 상식적으로, 완전히 다른 신체와 정신의 구조를 가진 종족 사이에서 재생산이 일어난다는 것 자체가 무리라는 걸 알 수 있는데도, 어머니는 결국 증명을 얻기 원했으므로, 기적처럼 자신이 태어났다.  
이것이 그가 태어나게 된 경위였다. 이종간의 교배. 얻을 수 없는 것이 오히려 당연한 사랑의 결실.

 

9.7 점점 피가 뜨거워진다. 벌칸에서라면 스스로의 열에 질식해 죽을 정도로 체열이 상승했다. 단지 이 열병 하나로 인해 한 덩어리의 몸이 통째로 시한폭탄이 된다. 우습게도, 평생 주기적으로 자살 버튼이 눌리지 않도록 섹스를 하고 그것을 다시 부끄러워하며 묻지도 답하지도 않고 살아야 한다. 서글픔을 느낄 새도 없이 무지막지하게 구겨지는 마음.

자, 그럼. 끓는 피와 제단에 오른 인간이 있을 때, 우리는 어떤 결과를 얻을 수 있겠는가?

 

 

 

10\. 스팍의 꿈

미지근함, 온기, 열기, 뜨거움, 열락  
사랑에는 논리적인 방법이 없다 내재적인 경로  
꿈을 흘리고 다니마고 어느 것이 현실인지 모르도록  
당신 눈꺼풀 아래의 시각까지 모두 내 것  
가슴에 손을 내밀어 배를 맞부딪치고자 하였다  
춤 노래 흥얼거림 목소리와 말 아닌 울림  
혀를 타지 않은 성대의 공명과 잇새로 나오는 숨  
진동 흔들림 안식 꿈 현실 이성과 눈물 땀 헐떡임  
환희 환희 환희 환희 환희 환희 환희 환희 환희  
죽음, 끝.

 

 

 

10.5 맥코이의 꿈

조슬린[Jocelyn].

｢왜? 왜 남을 구원하려 들어? 니가 신이라도 되는 줄 알아?｣

조슬린은 스스로 그 말의 증거가 되었다. 관계가 끝장났다는 것을 깨달았을 때 모든 세상이 자신을 향해 손가락질하는 것 같았다고 기억한다. 빙글빙글 비웃는 얼굴 찌그러진 시야, 너는 또 구원자 행세를 하는군. 아, 조슬린. 나는 아무것도 버릴 수가 없어. 그래, 알아. 무책임하지. 하지만 내가 하고 싶어. 내가 선택한 거야. 누구의 책임도 아니야. 내가 한 거야. 내가……. 혀를 씹은 사람처럼 우물거리느라 언어가 음성이 되지 않는다.

바뀐 풍경.

이봐! 에너지가 빨려 나가고 있어! 맙소사. 저것 봐, 우주 한가운데에 거대한 아메바가 있어. 내가 내려가겠어. 닥터, 저는 당신보다 오래 버틸 수 있습니다. 좋아, 함장이 결정하게 하자. 그 결정을 존중합니다. 정말로 날 끼워주지 않을 건가? 닥터, 이것은 경쟁이 아닙니다. 저는 당신보다 임무를 수행하기에 적절합니다. 고유의 존엄을 지켜 주십시오. 존엄? 내가 이해하지 못하는 걸 어떻게 존중해?

바뀐 풍경.

스팍, 넌 두려워하고 있어. 평생, 네 반쪽 인간이 튀어나올까봐 차라리 죽고 싶겠지. 내가 그 벽을 무너뜨리고 싶었다고 솔직히 말하면, 너무나 우습겠지. 그래! 내가 뭐라고! 아무것도 바뀌지 않을 거야. 넌 인간이 되지 못할 거고, 나는 멍청한 표정으로 벌칸의 손에 죽임을 당한 오만한 인간이 될거야. 내가 뭐라고 널 도울 수 있겠어! 그래 난 인간이지!

스팍, 스팍……

행운을 빌어.

 

 

 

11\. 모든 것.

맥코이는 모든 것의 무게를 느끼며 우습다고 생각했다.

스팍은, 끓는 피에 매몰된 폭풍우 속에서 선명하게 맥코이의 정신을 읽었다. 마음이 융합되자 사고의 담지자가 누구인지 알 수 없는 상태가 되었다. 정신은 계속해서 본딩을 시도했다.

본딩은 이루어지지 않았다.  
뇌의 흥분은 달래어지지 않았다.  
두 정신이 마음을 뭉치기 위해 다가서는 일은 없었다.

일방통행하는 감응력은 반사 없는 목소리처럼 어디선가 흡수되어 버렸다. 마음은 아무런 역할을 하지 못했고, 모든 업보는 몸의 경계에서 내려치는 힘이 되었다. 세계와 육체를 분리시키는 무른 살갗만이 점차 벗겨져 내렸다. 누구도 스팍의 마음을 만지고 안정시켜 주지 않았다. 아드레날린이 솟구치고 온갖 호르몬이 펌핑되는 동안 무슨 일이 있었는지 목격하는 이가 없었다. 심지어 자신의 마음을 관찰하는 마음조차 이즈음 눈을 감은 채였다.

 

 

12\. 맥코이는 비명을 지른 것 같다. 하지만 누구도 듣지 않았다. 아무도 듣지 않았으므로 존재하지 않는 소리. 천적의 앞에 선 먹잇감의 긴장으로 종아리의 근육이 당겨 왔다. 아무데도 도망가지 않을 텐데 우습게도 몸은 전력으로 달릴 준비를 하고 있었다. 손에 땀이 맺히고 호흡이 엉망이었다. 여전히 경고를 보내는 신경 때문에 머리가 허공으로 치솟아, 누인 몸은 간헐적으로 무감각해졌다. 아득하게 전해 오는 둔통. 우스워. 마치 스스로를 마취시키고 수술하는 기분이야.

 

 

 

 

[Private log supplemental]

나는 고대로부터 우리 종족의 내면에 잠재해 있던 야만성에 침식당했습니다. 나는 이성을 잃고 함선의 최고 의료 담당자를 행동불능 상태로 만들었음을 고백합니다. 당시의 나는 모국어로 말했습니다. 아니, 어머니의 말은 아닙니다. 언어의 불일치로 인해 음성적 의사소통은 이루어지지 않았으나 피해자는 당시의 상황을 명징하게 파악하고 있었을 것입니다. 그는 자발적으로 나의 ‘상태’를 진정시키기 위해 희생물이 되기로 생각하였습니다. 나의 일련의 행동은 동기가 불분명하지만 모두 본능에 따른 것이었습니다. 내가 최후까지 붙잡고 있던 이성적인 판단에 의해 어깨를 붙잡고 떨고 있는 동안, 그가 굳은 얼굴로 다가와 나의 어깨에 있는 손을 풀었습니다. 나는 가장 먼저 마인드멜드를 시도했습니다. 왼손으로 희생자의 팔을 잡고 오른손으로 그의 정신에 융합되었습니다. 나는 (쉼) 나의 왼손에 오른손이 눌려 땅에 쓸리는 고통을 느끼고 있었습니다. 내 다리에 정강이가 부딪쳐 나는 멍이 들었습니다. 나는 나보다 힘이 세기 때문에 이 ‘과정’이 강제적으로 이루어진다는 점에 겁을 먹었습니다. 또한 나는 유독할 가능성이 있는 낯선 식물을 피해 스스로 장소를 골랐지만, 엄폐물이 없는 단단한 지면에서 이 ‘과정’이 이루어진다는 것을 부끄럽게 여기고 두려워하고 있었습니다. 나는 정신이 하나가 된 상태에서 천천히 오른손을 들어 나의 왼손에 대고 검지와 중지를 이용해 키스를 시작했습니다. 키스를 받는 나의 반지가 돌에 긁혀 덜그럭대는 느낌이 기억납니다. 누워 있는 나는 나의 얼굴을 보고 숨이 막혔습니다. 숨을 확보하기 위해 나는 시선을 돌렸으나 온통 땅과 하늘뿐이었습니다. 나는 눈을 감았습니다. 나는 눈을 감은 얼굴을 보고 흥분했고 성기가 단단해지는 것을 느꼈습니다. 나의 도파민이 나를 공격적으로 만들었고 나는 갑작스레 나의 목덜미를 물었습니다. 나는 목에서 느껴지는 굴곡 있는 이와 축축한 타액의 생경한 감각에 놀라 눈을 떴고 시야에 들어온 검은 머리가 지나치게 가깝다고 생각했습니다. 지나치게 사적인 거리에 대한 거부감으로 나는 몸을 뒤틀었으나 손목이 강하게 붙잡혀 있었습니다. 나는 내가 도망치지 못하도록 한 팔과 이로 나를 고정시킨 채 나의 속옷을 벗겼습니다. 나는 (쉼) 음란한 (쉼) 나는 정복욕을 느끼고 (쉼) 나는 어떤 남자에게도 이와 동일한 ‘행위’를 당한 적이 없는 나를 내 아래에 두고 있다는 지극한 쾌감을 느꼈습니다. 나는 최대한 긍정적인 생각으로 두려움을 떨쳐내려 했습니다. 막연하게 모든 것이 끝나면 내가 다시 ‘정상으로’ 돌아올 것이고 나와 나는 무사히 엔터프라이즈에 올라 이 일을 비밀에 부칠 것이라고 생각했습니다. 그러나 무엇이 어떻게 끝나는지는 모르고 있었습니다. 나는 왼쪽 다리가 들어올려지며 유연하지 않은 대퇴부가 당겨지는 것을 느꼈습니다. 나는 나의 한쪽 다리를 올리고 그 사이에 있는 시든 성기를 붙잡았습니다. 나는 최근 몇 년 동안 나의 손밖에 거치지 않은 성기에 더 크고 매끈한 손이 닿자 이 ‘행위’의 정체를 실감하고 소름이 돋았습니다. 나는 얼마간 아무도 거치지 않은 성기의 부드러운 살갗을 잡고 피부가 밀려 올라가도록 위아래로 몇 번을 흔들었습니다. 당혹감이 떠오른 나의 얼굴을 보며 귀에 대고 코와 입에서 숨을 뱉었습니다. 나는 붙잡을 것이 없어 나의 삼각근과 삼두근 부근을 붙잡고 애원했습니다. 나는 나의 얼굴이 쾌락으로 일그러졌다고 느꼈습니다. 그러나 나는 쾌락을 느끼지 않았습니다. 나는 아드레날린의 분출로 인해 판단이 흐려졌던 것으로 추측합니다. 미지근하게 살짝 들어올려지던 성기는 그대로 멎었습니다. 나는 공포로 인해 성기능이 제대로 발현되지 않았습니다. 나는 본딩을 시도했으나 나의 정신이 마인드멜드로 응답하지 않았습니다. 이제 나는 단지 뱃속에 차오른 뜨거운 덩어리를 내보내는 것만으로 충분하다고 생각했습니다. 나는 들어올린 나의 다리를 내리고 성급하게 (쉼) 그의 몸을 뒤집었습니다. 나는 (쉼) 나는 이제 더러운 흙이 묻은 그의 등을 마주하고 있었습니다. 그는 근처에 쥘 것이 없어 맨주먹을 쥐고 있었던 듯합니다. 무어라고 계속 말을 했지만 마인드멜드가 끊긴 직후여서 내용은 기억이 나지 않습니다. 나는 희생자의 몸을 취하는 것이 (긴 휴지) 일종의 보상이라고 느꼈습니다. 나는 (쉼) 그의 목을 물고 신경의 흐름을 감지했습니다. 한손으로 허리를 취하고 다른 손으로 연수와 척추를 건드려 일시적으로 신경 기능의 약화를 야기했습니다. 그는 하반신에 힘이 풀려 배를 땅에 깔고 기다시피 했습니다. 나는 저항하지 않는 몸을 취해 이로 그의 목을 문 채 왼손으로는 스스로의 몸을 지탱하고 오른손으로는 나의 성기를 인도했습니다. 그의 몸은 차가워졌고 나의 몸은 뜨거웠습니다. 그러나 둘은 모두 땀을 흘리고 있었고 내가 몸을 숙이자 그의 등골에 맺힌 식은땀이 내 가슴에 닿아 끈적거렸던 것이 기억납니다. 나는 축축하지만 충분한 윤활 작용이 없는 점막 사이로 파고 들어갔습니다. 삽입에 다소 시간이 걸렸습니다. 그 뒤로는 그저 사정하기까지 충분한 마찰을 얻는 과정만이 이어졌습니다. 그 사이 몇 번인가 위치를 달리해 그의 목덜미를 물고 손을 붙잡았던 것이 기억납니다. 그는 운동신경이 거의 작동하지 않아 나의 움직임을 따라 바닥에 몸을 쓸고 있었습니다. 첫 번째 절정을 맞고 나서 조금씩 주변의 풍경이 시야에 들어왔던 것으로 기억합니다. 체열이 하강하기까지는 더 시간이 소요되었습니다. 피해자는 정신을 잃었습니다. 나는 기이한 포만감을 느끼며 그 옆에 누웠습니다. 여기까지가 내가 스스로를 통제할 수 없었던 동안의 이야기입니다. 나는 초기에 빠르게 대응하지 못해 이 모든 상황을 초래한 것을 후회하고 있습니다. 그리고 나는 그의 (목을 가다듬는 기침) (긴 휴지) 그의 배려에 감사하고 있습니다. (긴 휴지) 컴퓨터, 지금까지의 기록을 삭제하도록.

※ 스팍은 모국어의 손쉬운 사용이 일으키는 감정적 동요를 회피하고 객관적인 시각을 유지하기 위해, 떠올리고 싶지 않은 사건을 영어로 정리하는 버릇이 있다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

13\. 아, 죽겠군. 몰핀이 있으면 딱 좋겠는데.

 

14\. 그는 만신창이가 되어 깨어났다. 몸이 한없이 무거웠다. 마음을 덮고 있는 것은 어떤 면에서는 증오와도 닮았다. 레너드 맥코이는 서러워졌다. 입안이 말할 수 없는 것들로 가득 찼다. 선명한 폭력이 머리를 강타하고서 그의 뇌는 언어를 잊은 것 같다. 뭉클하게 차오르는 두려움과 유사한 검은 덩어리들. 온몸에 저릿하게 흘러 나가는 끈적한 고통들. 진심으로 중독되어 버릴 것 같은 불행.  
결국은 여기에서 시작한다. 지금부터 파국으로 달려가지 않도록 최대한의 속도로 반대 방향을 찾아야 하는 시점. 하나의 관계를 완전히 끝장내 버린 전적이 있는 남자는 다시 한 번 눈을 멀쩡하게 뜨고 당하지는 않겠다고 별렀다.

 

15\. 선택의 문제. 누구라도 같았을 것이다. 나는 선택했다. 나는 선택한 것에 책임을 진다. 내가 선택했기 때문에 나는 원망할 수 없다. 맙소사, 내가…… 너를 어떻게 미워할 수 있겠어.

 

16\. 스팍은 알고 있었다. 맥코이에겐 선택의 기회가 없었다.  
그는 스팍을 구할 수밖에 없었다.

 

17\. 사실은 네가 마음에 들었는데.

맥코이는 갑자기 모든 것이 엉망진창으로 섞인 것이 서글펐다. 그런 거 있지 않아? 매일 마주하는 가족에게는 좀처럼 사랑한다는 말을 할 기회가 없지. 나도, 너도, 이렇게 몸을 낮춰 움직이는 은근한 감정에 대해 누구도 먼저 말을 할 수 없었지. 있잖아, 이런 식으로는 아니었어. 강제로 마음을 병합하고 기억을 읽고 감정을 섞는 것은 아니었어. 이제는 원래 마음의 주인이 누구였는지 알 수 없게 되어버렸구나. 다른 기회가 있었다면, 우리는 서로를 더 좋아할 수 있었을텐데.

 

18\. 스팍은 당황했다. 우선, 그에게는 기억이 남아 있었다. 다음으로, 그의 기억과 판단이 불일치했다.

꿈과 섞여 있는 맥코이의 얼굴. 모든 게 이상해졌다. 자신은 낮게 그르렁대며 왜곡된 인지로 뒤집힌 감각의 홍수에 휩쓸리고 있었다. 비명소리는 쾌락의 징후로 여겨졌다. 기억 속의 의사는 고통에 바르작댔으나 그것을 보며 흥분했던 자신의 판단 또한 틀림없었다. 어떻게 ‘그런 것’을 반대로 해석할 수 있었을까? 통제력을 잃은 순간, 아니, 순간보다도 긴 기간이 온전히 기억에 남아 있었다. 스팍은 자신이 가장 혐오하던 상상이 현실이 되었다는 깊은 자괴감에 저도 모르게 조금 떨었다. 하지만 매몰비용을 계산에 넣는 것이 비논리적이라고 생각했다. 지금 당장 할 수 있는 일을 생각하는 것만이 논리적인 판단이다. 있었던 일을 번복해서 없었던 것으로 할 수는 없는 것이다…….

“닥터, 정신이 드십니까. 지금 편안하게 해 드리겠습니다.”

스팍은 목 뒤의 신경을 건드려 통증의 전달을 막았다. 잠시만이라도 이 고통의 연속에서 의사를 해방시켜 주고 싶었다. 신경이 차단되자 맥코이는 잠시 황홀함에 빠진 듯했다. 고통을 덮어버리기 위해 강제로 분비되고 있던 엔돌핀이 경쟁자를 잃고 머릿속을 돌아다닌 탓이다. 스팍은 처음으로 보는 의사의 낯선 얼굴을 물끄러미 응시하다가 다시 본연의 임무로 돌아갔다.

 

19\. 둘은 한동안 대화를 할 수 없었다.

 

20\. 의사는 기술자를 필요로 했다. 그래서 그는 기술자를 구해 냈다. 기술자는 자신 때문에 만신창이가 된 이를 구하기 위해 의사를 필요로 한다.

대화가 필요하다.

 

21\. 맥코이는 다시 몽환에서 현실로 돌아왔다. 가장 먼저 아직도 무너지지 않은 노란 하늘이 보였다. 딱딱하게 배기던 등이 어딘가 폭신한 것으로 지탱되고 있는 걸 보니 이끼류의 식물을 모아 간이침대를 만든 것 같다. 맥코이는 조금씩 눈으로 몸을 확인했다. 염좌, 타박상, 찰과상… 다행히 돌이나 가지에 깊이 찔리거나 찢어진 상처는 없는 것 같다. 나무에 머리를 세게 부딪히지도 않았다. 물론, 그러기 위해서 몸뚱아리 한 부분 가릴 것 없는 편평한 장소를 골랐으니까. 치명적인 균이 순환계를 타고 온몸을 신나게 활보할 여지를 줄이고 싶었을 뿐이다. 외상이야 엔터프라이즈에 올라가기만 하면 문제가 되지 않을 것이다. 팔이 잘리더라도 만들어 붙이면 되는 편리한 시대인 것을.  
이런저런 대처를 궁리하다가 스팍과 눈을 마주쳤으나 아무 말도 꺼낼 수 없는 당혹스러운 공기가 흘렀다. ‘그래, 공기가 문제였지.’ 잠시 동안 내가 너의 언어로 말하고, 네가 나의 표정으로 찡그린다. 저 망할 하늘이 당장 무너져 내리지 않는 게 원통하군. 한번 합쳐진 마음은 서로를 알아채게 해 주었다. 외로움. 안다. 내 것처럼 느꼈기 때문에 알고, 내가 아니기 때문에 선명하게 안다.

“일어나셨군요.”  
“얼마나 잤는지 모르겠군.”  
“이곳은 시간을 알기 어렵지만 추측컨대 몇 시간 지나지 않았습니다.”

하늘이 덮여 있어 이곳의 태양이 움직이는 모습을 정확히 볼 수 없었다. 여긴 정말 이상한 곳이야. 사방이 뚫려 있는데 이토록 격리되어 있다니. 맥코이도 그만 시간의 흐름을 놓쳤다. 오래 누워 있어서인지 머리가 멍하게 아팠다. 스팍, 진정제 좀 찾아 줘. 키트를 열면 왼쪽에서 세 번째에 있을 거야. 가장 처음에, 사용처를 확정하기 위해 고민했었다. 이걸 저 미친놈에게 놓을까? 아니면 나중을 위해 남겨 놓을까? 진정제를 놓는다고 정신이 나간 벌칸을 잠재울 수 있을 것 같지 않아 결국 자신을 위해 남겨 두었다. 잠긴 목소리가 까슬하게 성대를 진동시키는 감각이 이상했다. 목이 쉬었군.

“닥터. 왜 그러셨습니까.”

마음이 녹아 합쳐진 동안 둘의 정신이 바뀐 것처럼, 스팍은 불처럼 다급해 했고 맥코이는 물에 잠긴 사람처럼 가만히 숨을 멈추곤 했다. 맥코이는 저 큰 덩치가 어쩐지 축 처져 있는 것을 보며 다시 ‘위협’이 반복되지 않을 것이라는 생각이 들어 안도감을 느꼈다.

“스팍… 만약 인간에게 생래적 존엄함이 있다면. 나의 고유한 권한을 존중해 주게.”

스팍은 언젠가 자신이 했던 말의 맥락과 저의를 상대방의 입에서 복원해 내게 되었다. 그는 자신의 판단을 수용하듯 그의 판단도 존중해야 했다.

“수리가 얼마 남지 않았습니다. 지금 커뮤니케이터를 고치겠습니다.”

 

22\. 주름진 눈가에는 웃음이 서려 있어서 늘 그 상냥함에 기대고 싶었던 거지.

 

23\. 스팍은 의사가 지시하는 대로 몇 가지 처치를 하고, 맥코이가 잠든 동안 만지고 있던 부서진 커뮤니케이터를 드디어 고쳐 놓았다. 그는 시계의 초침을 바라보는 사람처럼 초조했다. 언제 또 자기 안의 폭탄 스위치가 눌릴지 모르기 때문에 즉각적인 외부의 간섭이 필요하다. Spock to Enterprise —Enterprise here.

 

24\. 상승과 추락, 계속되는 면역 반응으로 맥코이의 체온이 올랐다. 몸은 엉망으로 부어 매우 둥글고 못난 얼굴이 되었다. 환자가 올라갑니다, 의무실을 준비해 주십시오. 멍과 생채기와 찢어진 근육들로 덮인 몸이 깨끗한 옷에 싸여 있는 모습을 누군가는 이상하게 여길 것이다. 하지만 비밀이네. 의사는 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.  
거절할 것이었다. 모든 보고는 원칙대로 이루어질 것이다. 평소라면. 하지만 이번 일은 너무나 특수했다. 스팍은 공적 영역에 복무할 때는 자신의 모든 자원을 충성으로 바치면서도, 사적 영역은 가장 친한 ‘친구’에게도 이야기하지 않았다. 스팍! 왜 말하지 않았던 거야? 함장님, 그것은 사적인 영역입니다. 어떤 벌칸도 이보다 더 상세한 설명을 제공할 수 없습니다.

폰파는 너무나 사적인 영역이었다.

 

25\. 맥코이는 잠든 채로 전송되어 엔터프라이즈에 도달했다. 그는 적절한 처치를 받을 수 있었다.

그리고 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아왔다.

 

 

 

26.

 

[의도적인 공백]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

27\. 함선의 정례 신체검사가 있었다. 가장 먼저 검사를 받고 제자리로 돌아간 함교의 인원들은 모두 말처럼 건강했다. 의사는 간호사로부터 건네받은 부함장의 검사 결과에서 어떠한 이상한 수치도 감지하지 못했다. 급작스런 주기의 변화와 호르몬의 폭동을 거치고 나서도 이렇게 잠시 눈을 깜빡인 것처럼 제자리로 돌아와 버리는군. 우주는 고요하고 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 복된 일이로다.

 

28\. 맥코이는 문득 축축함이 느껴져서 저도 모르게 손을 들어올렸다. 무심히 코를 문지르니 붉은색이었다. 정신은 침착했으나 신경은 패닉에 빠져 몸에 힘이 풀렸다.  
시야가 흐려지면서 땅이 눈앞으로 다가왔다. 무게가 느껴지지 않게 쓰러졌으나 일단 몸을 뉘이자 스스로의 무게가 자신을 짓눌렀다. 질량은 그대로였으나 그것을 일으킬 힘이 없었다. 몸과 세계의 경계에서 모든 힘이 빠져나가 버린 듯했다. 피부를 타고 전기처럼 흐르는 전율이 지면을 타고 흘러가고 있다.  
고개를 돌릴 수 없었기 때문에 누운 상태로 귀를 기울였으나 바다에 빠진 것처럼 모든 소리가 멀리서 들렸다. 두꺼운 막이 세계로부터 자신을 격리시키는 것처럼. 무언가를 자꾸 부스럭거리는 듯한 환청을 들으며 그나마 깨어 있던 정신도 서서히 주저앉듯 흐려졌다.

“닥터 맥코이?”

너스 채플이 부르는 소리가 아주 멀리서 들렸다. 바로 눈앞에 걱정스런 얼굴을 대고 있는데도 이토록 멀게.  
눈을 뜨니 바이오베드 위에 있었다. 소매를 걷어 올린 것을 보니 누군가는 적절한 처치를 했군, 하고 스치듯이 생각했다. 하지만 멍한 머리에 입력이 제대로 되지 않았다. 모든 것이 귀찮아 잠시 정신이 날카로워질 때까지 기다려야 했다.  
미처 갈아입히지 못한 셔츠에 얼룩진 자국을 보며 코피가 났었다는 걸 떠올렸다. 너스 채플? 검진을 해야겠어. 며칠 더 당겨서.

 

29\. ｢함장의 일지. 성력 5476.3. 우리는 우연히 맞닥뜨린 소행성 모양의 우주선을 쫓아 그 항로를 바꾸기 위한 계획을 세웠다. 우주선의 충돌 경로에 놓인 거주행성 대런 V의 수십억 인구를 구하기 위해 착륙조를 구성해 우주선에 착륙할 것이다. 미사일의 위협이 있기 때문에 엔터프라이즈는 일정 거리를 유지하고, 부함장만을 대동하고 내려갈 것이다. 이 우주선은 소행성의 모양을 한 겉면에 싸여 있고 그 아래가 비어 있어, 착륙조는 안에 있는 우주선의 본체로 전송해 내려가기로 했다. 함장이 부재한 동안 임시 함장으로 기관실장 스캇이 지휘를 맡을 것이다. 이 탐사는 한번에 두 세계를 구해내는 중대한 사안이다.｣

 

30\. “남은 시간 동안 내 일을 효율적으로 수행하겠네, 자네가 비밀만 지킨다면.”

 

31\. 스팍은 ‘그 일’ 이후로 맥코이와 거의 마주치지 않았다. 탐사에서 얻은 부상으로 당분간 의사는 함교에 나타나지 않았고, 정기 검진은 의료부의 2인자인 채플이 지휘했다. 그래서 함장과 탐사를 위해 이동했을 때, 의무실도 아닌 전송실에 간호사와 함께 서 있는 의사를 발견하고 놀랐다.

“닥터 맥코이, 스팍과 내가 처리하겠네.”  
“나 없이 말인가, 짐? 너희들끼린 돌아오는 길도 못 찾을텐데.”  
“글쎄… 내 생각에는 더 나은 방법이….”  
“가고 싶습니다.”

의사는 고집을 피웠다.

“전 괜찮습니다. 함장님.”  
이 대화를 들으며 스팍은 막연히 앞으로도 의사와 이야기할 기회가 없을 것이라고 생각했다. 우리는 당분간 서로가 함장에게 이야기하고 옆에서 그것을 듣는 것으로 간접적인 대화를 이어나가는 수밖에 없지 않을까. 어떻게 하면 자연스럽게 대화를 할 수 있을까, 하고 스팍은 궁리했다.

 

32\. 우주선에 사는 사람들은 자신들의 함선을 ‘요나다의 세계’라고 불렀다. 탐사조를 꾸린 셋은 착륙 후 얼마 지나지 않아 이방인을 경계하는 원주민들에게 붙들려 어떤 기계장치가 있는 방으로 들어갔다. 그리고 그곳에서 원주민들이 섬기는 ‘신탁’―이자 기계장치―에 의해 급작스런 전기 충격을 당하고 방 안에서 깨어나게 되었다. 우주선의 설계자가 사망한 지 오래인 이 폐쇄된 세계에서, 어떠한 드나듦도 없던 세계에서, 이방인이란 얼마나 두려운 존재일 것인가. 그러나 탐사선의 특성상 엔터프라이즈의 승무원들은 방문하는 곳마다 이방인이 되었으므로 이러한 자기방어적 공격에는 이미 익숙하기까지 했다. 다만, 의사가 충격에서 깨어나지 못하고 있었다. 스팍은 겉으로 드러내지 않았지만 약간 조급한 마음이 들었다. —닥터가 지나치게 센 충격을 받은 모양이군요. —아니, 아니야. —함장님, 여기에서 있었던 일만으로는 설명이 되지 않습니다. 스팍은 셋이 동일한 충격을 받았다면 왜 아직 의사만 깨어나지 않는 것인지 설명해 낼 다른 방법을 찾지 못하고 지금이 스스로를 비난할 그때인지 망설이고 있었다.

“닥터에게 정확히 무슨 문제가 있는지 물어도 될까요?”  
“맥코이는 자네에게 제 입으로 말하려고 하지 않을 거야. 하지만 이제 자네도 알아야 할 것 같군.”

스팍은 결국 커크의 입을 통해 그 말을 들었다.

“외계 적혈구 증가증[Xenopolycythemia]이라네.”  
“그렇군요.”  
우주개척시대 이후 세계가 확장되면서 질병 또한 기하급수적으로 증가했다. 천문학의 발달과 천문학적인 질병의 발견. 외계 적혈구 증가증은 계속해서 번호가 늘어가는 수많은 외계 질병의 목록에서도, 아직 치료법이 발견되지 않아 한 번 감염되면 반드시 죽음에 이르기로 악명이 높았다. 모를 수 없었다. 스팍은 그것이 마치 자신으로 인해 생긴 감염증인 것 같은 부채감을 느꼈다. 그 병을 안다. 벌어진 시간의 간격으로 보아, 그 탐사에서 감염되었을 리 없다는 것도 안다!

“그 병에 대해 압니다.”  
“그럼 아무 것도 할 수 없다는 사실도 알겠군.”

그것이 문제였다.

 

33\. 맥코이는 깨어나서 능청스럽게 행동하려 했다. 지금 비밀을 지켜야 할 상대는 부함장뿐이었다. —자네는 괜찮나 스팍? 나는 마법 주문에 약한 모양이야. 스팍은 어떤 말도 할 수 없어서, 다만 어깨를 만졌다. 맥코이는 어깨에 닿는 커다란 손에 본능적으로 두려움이 솟아 살짝 뒤통수가 당겨오는 듯한 떨림을 느끼며 굳었지만, 이 자리에 커크가 있는 한 스팍이 자신에게 위해를 가하지 않을 것을 확신했다. 맥코이는 커크에게 해명을 요구하는 눈길을 보냈다.

“스팍도 알고 있네.”

모든 것이 어색하게 돌아가고 있었다. 맥코이와 스팍은 함선의 모든 사람들에게 숨기는 비밀을 공유하고 있었고, 이제 맥코이는 스팍에게 알리지 말아야 할 비밀을 하나 더 만들었다가 저도 모르게 들통난 채였다. 솔직함이 미덕이었던 저 직설적인 의사가 이제는 비밀 위에 비밀을 쌓아 의뭉스럽게 어디론가로 멀어져 가는 것이었다.

 

34\. 이들이 ‘대화’를 나누고 나서, 한 남자가 들어와 ‘신탁의 힘’을 경험한 사람들에게 활기를 찾게 해 준다는 알약을 건네주었다. 약초로 만든 일종의 영양제였다. 약을 건네 준 남자는 잠시 머뭇거리더니 비밀히 자신이 겪은 ‘금지된 경험’에 대한 이야기를 들려주었다.

“세상이… 배운 것과 달랐어요. 세상이 비어 있어… 내가… 하늘을 만졌거든요.”

비명. 남자는 머리를 쥐고 소리를 지르며 쓰러졌고 맥코이는 그의 죽음을 일행에게 확인시켜 주었다. ―피부 아래 뭔가가 있어. 비명 소리를 듣고 사제와 하녀들이 들어왔다. 사제는 가엾은 늙은 남자의 시체를 내가도록 지시하고, ‘신탁’의 뜻에 따라 착륙조를 귀빈으로 대접하겠다는 뜻을 전했다. 방금 세 사람은 피부 아래 사람을 죽일 수 있는 무언가가 심어져 있어 ‘금지된’ 언행을 하면 사망에 이르게 하는 공포정치가 코앞에서 이루어지고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그러니 이 사람들이 아직까지도 자신들의 세계가 우주선이라는 것을 모르고 살았던 거군. 적어도 궁금증 하나는 풀렸다. 이 남자는 이방인 이외에는 이 ‘금지된 이야기’를 할 이가 없었던 것이다. 시체가 옮겨진 뒤 사제는 맥코이가 불편해 보인다고 걱정을 표했고, 커크는 사제의 행동을 보더니 은근히 맥코이에게 일렀다.

“자네가 특별히 관심을 받고 있는 것 같은데.”  
“정말로 그렇습니다, 닥터.”

스팍도 틈을 타 슬쩍 맥코이에게 말을 섞었다.

“저 젊은 여인이 당신의 동행에 대해 뚜렷한 호감을 표했습니다.”  
“음… 그렇다고 저 여자를 비난할 수는 없는 일이잖아?”

맥코이도 무난하게 말을 받아 넘겼다.  
“개인적으로 저 여자 취향이 의심스럽긴 한데.”

커크는 우스갯소리를 건네더니 잠시 맥코이에게 사제와 함께 남아 있어 줄 수 있느냐고 물었다. 그러면 스팍과 내가 동력부를 살펴볼 수 있을 거야.

 

35\. 맥코이는 지쳤다.

어찌됐든 의사는 함장의 의견에 동의했고, 의사와 사제가 대화를 나누는 사이, 함장과 부함장은 이 세계를 돌아다녔다. 사제는 지혜롭고 권위가 있어, 주도적으로 이야기를 이끌어 갔다. —외로운 삶을 사셨나요? —그래요, 아주 외로웠지요. 맥코이가 누군가에게 소리내어 외롭다는 말을 하는 것은 참으로 오랜만이었다. 함선에서는 이런 이야기를 할 사람이 없었다. 배를 나와 아늑한 방 안에 앉아 있는 지금, 그의 마음에 가로놓인 벽은 아주 얇고 투명해진 상태였다. 맥코이는 솔직하게 마음을 털어놓았다. —나는 치료법이 없는 병을 앓고 있어요. 앞으로 일 년밖에 살지 못합니다. 사제 나티어라[Natira]는 개의치 않았다. —당신을 보고 내 마음이 노래해요. 이 감정을 가지는 시간이 하루가 되었든 일 년이 되었든 기꺼울 겁니다. 그녀가 당당하게 확신에 차 말해 주었기 때문에, 맥코이는 더이상 무언가를 숨기지 않아도 된다고, 어디로 숨지 않아도 된다고 생각했다. 대화가 진행되면서, 나티어라는 맥코이에게 이곳에 남아줄 수 있겠느냐고 물었다. 자신의 남편으로서.

 

36\. 이전의 레너드 맥코이였다면 병에 걸렸다는 것을 안 때부터 치료법을 찾기 위해 어디든 다녔을 것이다. 지구에 있을 때, 자신이 도중에 포기했기 때문에 성급하게 생을 마쳐 버린 환자를 적어도 한 명 알고 있다. 아버지였다. 그의 고통을 어떻게든 끝내야 한다면, 결국 자기 손으로 해야 했다. 그리고 얼마 안 있어 치료법이 발견되었을 때, 맥코이는 자기 손으로 죽인 사람에 대해 속죄를 해야만 했다. 평생에 걸쳐. 그렇기 때문에 그는 ‘결코 포기하지 말 것’을 온 몸에 의무로 지고 있었다. 하지만 지금 맥코이는 발을 단단한 땅 위에 올려놓고 정착하고 싶었다. 앉은 채로 죽음의 시간을 똑바로 노려보며 기다리는 것도 나쁘지 않겠어. 그래서 그는 사제에게 생각할 시간을 요청했다.  
결단을 내려야 할 시간은 생각보다 빠르게 찾아왔다. 나티어라가 방을 떠나고 얼마 지나지 않아, 신탁의 방에 숨어들어간 함장과 부함장이 발각되어 또다시 전기 충격을 받은 것이다. 죄의 삯은 사망이라, 맥코이는 사제에게 애원하여 친구들을 풀어 달라고 부탁했다. 내가 이 세계에 남을테니, 내 친구들을 풀어줘요. 내가 당신과 함께 행복할 기회를 얻는다 한들, 친구들이 죽는다는 걸 안다면 무슨 소용일까요.  
일단 남기로 하자, 맥코이는 체류의 정당성을 찾았다. 어차피 얼마 남지 않은 생이라면, 어째서인지 계속해서 발밑이 무너지는 것 같은 세계에서 벗어나, 새로운 세계에서 자신의 약점을 아는 사람과 살아가는 것도 괜찮을 것이다. 그래서 그는 사제인 나티어라와 이 세계에 남겠다는 의사를 표시했다.

“나는 가지 않아.”

함장은 친우의 계속되는 돌발행동에 당황했다.

“본즈, 여기는 행성이 아니야, 우주선이라고. 게다가 대런 V와 충돌 경로에 있어.”  
“짐, 나도 이미 충돌 경로에 있는 사람이야.”  
“닥터 맥코이, 함께 돌아갈 것을 명령한다.”  
“그럼 거절합니다.”

이 우주선이 경로를 변경하지 못하면 행성을 구하기 위해 배를 날려버려야 하는데도 말인가? 그래도 나는 남을 작정이야. 실랑이가 이어졌다. 스팍은 이대로 의사에게 갚아야 할 빚을 남겨둔 채 떠날 수는 없다고 생각했다. 하지만 어떻게 설명할 수 있겠는가? 지켜져야 하는 비밀은 시간이 흘러도 벗겨지지 않은 채 있어야 한다. 그가 함장의 말로도 설득되지 않는다면 나에게도 할 수 있는 일이 없지 않은가? 스팍은 발언권을 잃은 기분이 되어 하든 하지 않든 효과가 동일할, 완벽하게 무의미한 말을 내뱉을 뿐이었다.

“닥터, 당신의 결정은 아주 비논리적입니다.”  
“그런가, 스팍? 정말 그럴까?”

이제 맥코이는 자기 손에 쥘 수 있을 만큼 작은 세계에 머무르기를 원했다. 모든 거주민을 셀 수 있을 만큼 한정된 세계에서, 자신의 죽음을 이야기해도 앞으로 함께할 삶만을 바라봐 주는 사람과 함께 남은 시간을 보내고자 했다. 마음속에서는 눈앞에 있는 이 두 사람에 대한 어떤 책임이 물에 젖은 것처럼 점점 무거워졌다. 이 무게를 걷어 치워야겠어. 나는 사제의 남편이 되어 남겠네, 지나친 부탁인가, 짐?  
그리하여, 맥코이는 두 사람을 빔업해 보내고, 이 세계의 일원이 되는 증명으로 몸속에 복종 장치를 삽입했다.

 

37\. 스팍과 커크는 스타플릿 사령부에서 요나다에 대한 간섭을 중지하고 엔터프라이즈 고유의 임무를 진행할 것을 명령받았다. 둘 중 어느 누구도 저 아래 있는 맥코이를 포기할 수 없었으나, 명령을 거부할 수도 없는 처지에 오도가도 못하는 교착 상태에 빠져 있는 동안, 함교를 거쳐 맥코이의 긴급 호출이 왔다. ―이봐, 이 세계 사람들이 창조주라고 부르는 이들의 지식이 담긴 책을 찾았어. 그걸 찾으면 스팍이 해독할 수 있을 거야……. 몇 마디 말을 전하고는 비명소리가 들렸다. 스팍과 커크는 자신들이 떠난 뒤 맥코이에게 복종 장치가 삽입되었다는 사실을 알지 못하고 있었으므로, 온갖 상상을 하며 전송실로 달려가야 했다.

 

38\. 맥코이는 직접 머릿속을 공격하는 복종 장치에, 오래 앓은 병처럼 몸이 굽어 쓰러졌다. 뻣뻣하게 몸을 펴고 머리를 쥔 그의 앞에, 나티어라가 달려오고, 연이어 스팍과 커크가 전송해 내려왔다.  
맥코이는 놀랍도록 차분하게 모든 것이 정리되는 느낌이 들었다. 이제 드디어 우리는 끝을 목도할 것이다. 나는 사라지고 내 고민과 내 염증도 사라질 것이다. 하지만 사랑만은 남겨 두고 갈 수 있겠지. 행성을 구하고, 우주선을 구하고, 남겨진 이들은 계속 남아 있을 것이다. 나는 해야 할 일을 했다. 모든 좋은 것들이 남고 고통은 사라질 것이다.

 

39\. ｢당신은 순교자 컴플렉스가 있습니다, 닥터｣

 

40\. 스팍은 의사의 피하에 삽입된 복종 장치를 제거했다. 커크가 창조주의 책을 봐야만 한다고 사제를 설득하는 동안, 스팍이 계속 맥코이의 옆을 지켰다. 스팍은 반복하여 한 가지 이상한 사실을 확인하고 있다. 의사는 늘 남을 대신해 죽음에 뛰어들려 한다. 태양이 폭발하기 전 연구 인력을 소개[疏開]시키기 위해 갔던 행성에서 의사는 의료지식을 남용해 함장과 부함장을 의식불명 상태에 빠트렸다. 대신 죽기 위해서. 우주 가운데서 마주친 거대한 단세포 생물이 엔터프라이즈를 삼키려 할 때 의사는 자신이 내려가기를 극구 요청했다. 대신 죽기 위해서! 그는 함장도 아니고 전투 요원도 아닌데, 남을 보호하는 데 대한 강박이 있었다. 자신보다 분명 더 강한 사람들이 위험에 처한 걸 보고는 몸이 달아 자꾸만 약한 몸을 내던진다. 바보같이. 이제 다시는 이 사람이 아무도 보지 않는 곳에서 죽어갈 것이라는 염려를 하고 싶지 않았다. 차라리 묶어 놓고 지키고 싶은 기분이다.

 

41\. 결국 커크와 스팍은 우주선의 경로를 조정할 방법을 찾아냈고, 스팍이 엔진을 손보고 나자 모든 것이 통제 아래로 돌아왔다. 이제 거주행성과 우주선이 충돌하는 일은 없을 것이다. 커크는 두 세계의 안전이 확실해지자마자 스타플릿 사령부의 명령에 불복종한 사실을 어떻게 완곡하면서도 명확하게 보고할지 고민하며 기계실을 나오려 했다. 그 시점에 스팍은 다른 것에 집중하고 있었다. 기계실 선반에 담긴 정보 디스크들.

42\. 맥코이는 요나다의 문제가 해결되어 가는 것을 보고 꼭 이곳에 머무르지 않아도 되겠다는 생각이 들었다. 어쩌면 자신은 정말 순교자 컴플렉스가 있는지도 모른다. 그래, 치료법을 찾으러 가야겠어. 우주를 떠돌아 다니며, 어딘가에서 죽든지, 아니면 살아서 다른 사람들에게도 희망을 줄 수 있겠지. 어떻게 하든 끝이 정해진 입장이다. 나티어라, 나와 함께 가 줄 수 있겠어요? 하지만 사제는 이 세계에 대한 책임을 지고 있었다. 나는 동족을 책임져야 합니다. 여기 남겠어요. 하지만 만약 괜찮다면, 먼 훗날 요나다를 찾아 주세요.

43\. 그리고 일단 세 사람은 함선으로 돌아왔다. 커크는 스타플릿 사령부에 전할 소식을 들고, 스팍은 정보 디스크들을 들고, 맥코이는…… 빈손이었다. 아직 목적이 없었다. 어쩌면 작은 배를 하나 요청해서 홀로 나다닐 수도 있을 거라는 작은 희망을 품고 있었다.

44\. 운이 좋게도, 요나다의 선조였던 파브리니의 정보 중에는 그들이 축적한 의학 지식, 특히나 지구인이 아직까지 해결책을 찾지 못한 외계병에 대한 정보가 방대하게 담겨 있었다. 너스 채플은 얼마간 외계 적혈구 증가증에 대한 파브리니식 치료법의 원리를 파악하고, 지구인에게 맞도록 조정하느라 연구실에 들어가 있었다. 그리고 결국은 긍정적인 답변을 가져 왔다.  
커크는 희소식을 듣고 병동에 들러 치료를 준비하고 있는 맥코이에게 기쁜 낯으로 말을 걸었다.

“너스 채플은 참 헌신적이야.”  
“실력도 최고지.”  
“두 번째 삶을 얻어가는 기분은 어때?”

흠, 뭐. 다시 태어났으니 생일을 바꿔야 하나 싶어. 첫번째 생일 선물로 목숨을 받다니 대단한 일이지.

“그럴 자격이 있는지 모르겠어.”

맥코이는 문득 언제나처럼 싱글거리며 농담으로 받아치는 대신 얕은 숨으로 본심을 뱉어 버렸다.

“무슨 소리야, 본즈.”  
“모르겠어. 나는…… 이런 거 허락되지 않은 거 아닌가.”

진심으로, 포기하고 있었단 말이야. 그래, 이제 겨우 다 놓을 수 있겠다고 생각해서, 짐 싸고 떠나려고 벼르고 있었는데…… 다시 모든 걸 새로 시작할 수 있다고 하면, 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어. 정말로 다시 시작할 수 있을까? 모든 것이 리셋되지는 않을 것이다. 맥코이는 삶의 연속성이 부담스러웠다. 어제와 오늘이 끊어지지 않는다는 명백한 사실이 자꾸만 그를 덮쳐 왔다. 해소되지 않은 감정과 엉킨 관계를 완전히 절단내 버리지 못한다는 것이 그의 시간을 바싹바싹 말라가게 하고 있었다. 다시는 쳐다보고 싶지 않은 어제의 얼굴이 오늘의 내 얼굴과 똑같이 생겼다는 것을 확인하고 싶지 않아, 이제는 거울조차 볼 수 없었다. 남은 멍, 남은 생채기, 그런 것들을 모두 눈 안에 담고 싶지 않았다. 끝이 다가오는 것이 너무나 필연적이어서, 그러면 이것으로 되었다고 덮어 버린 채 모든 비밀을 지고 떠나려고 했는데, 나에게 시간이 더 주어진다면 어떻게 해야 하지?  
“본즈! 정신차려. 허락되지 않은 것이라니! 감히 그렇게 말하지 말아, 우리는 모두 인간에게 허락되지 않은 우주를 향해 기어나온 사람들이야! 가장 튼튼한 금속을, 가장 진보된 기술을, 가장 뛰어난 사람들을 끌고 나와 아무도 가지 않은 곳을 들쑤시고 다니는 게 우리 임무라고! 다른 데선 그렇게 말할 수 있을지 몰라도, 이 우주선 안에서, 이 배의 함장 앞에서, 다시는 그런 말 하지 말아.”

커크는 본즈의 어깨를 잡고 그 특유의 억양으로 숨을 끊어가며 말했다. 커크가 화를 내자 맥코이는 비로소 안심이 되었다.

“고마워, 짐”

맥코이는 잠시 익숙한 메디베이를 바라보다가 말했다.

“스팍 좀 불러 줘.”

 

 

 

45.

 

에드바르 뭉크: 루주 에 누아르  
채색판화 1898

우리는 배제된 사람들  
태어나면서부터

누구나 누구든 배제한다

그래서 우리는 서로를 포옹한다

포옹은 모든 사람을 배제한다  
한 사람만 빼고

 

─ 라이너 쿤체

 

 

 

46.

“닥터, 부르셨습니까.”  
“스팍…….”

맥코이는 상체를 일으켜 공간을 만들었다.

“앉아서 이야기하지.”

스팍은 맥코이의 발치에 앉아 묵묵히 맥코이를 바라보았다. 맥코이는 오히려 자신이 죄를 지은 것처럼 압박을 느꼈다. 지금 그는 어떤 규정에도 얽매이지 않고, 모든 것을 솔직하게 이야기할 참이었다. 스타플릿의 규정도, 보편적인 윤리도, 무엇도 생각하지 않기로 했다. 오늘만큼은 스팍이 기다리고 내가 움직인다.

“어떻게 이야기를 꺼내야 할지 모르겠는데……, 그 날 이후로, 내가 너를 피하고 있었잖아.”

스팍은 얕게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“나는, 주제넘게 너를 구하려고 했어. 네 안에 있는 인간을 자유롭게 해 줘야 한다는 생각을 하곤 했어. 너도 알겠지만……, 그래, 너는 계속 불쾌해 했잖아. 나는, 이렇게 말해도 될지 모르겠지만, 벌을 받은 게 아닌가 생각했어. 나는 아무것도 아닌데.”

스팍은 목이 막히는 기분이었다. 자기 손으로 부숴 버릴 뻔했던 사람이 앞에서 사과를 하고 있다. 우리 둘은 닻을 잃은 배처럼 완전히 파도에 쓸려갔다가, 겨우 돌아왔다. 몸도 정신도 산산조각으로 부서져 불쏘시개처럼 가늘어져 있었다. 그러나 더 큰 상처를 입은 것은 분명히 저 약한 사람이다. 그는 늘 나를 책망하고 꾸짖다가, 오늘은 그것에 대해 사과하고 있다. 왜? 나는 의도하지 않게 그를 때리고 부서뜨리려고 한 것밖에는 없는데. 그리고 그것으로부터 눈을 돌리고 싶어 나는 아무것도 없는 체하며 평상시처럼 보이려고 노력한 것이다. 그의 ‘배려’에 감사하며.

“맥코이.”

스팍은 자신의 방에서 개인 일지를 기록하며 그 일의 마무리가 어떠해야 하는지 결정하려 애썼다. 몇 번이나 그날의 일을 구술하고 지우기를 반복했다. 하지만 정연한 결론이 나오지 않았다.

“솔직하게, 말하겠습니다. 저는 제 가장 사적인 경험을 비밀에 부쳐 준 닥터의 ‘배려’에 감사하고 있습니다.”

‘배려’라는 말을 듣고 맥코이는 표정이 굳었다. 그는 더 상처 입지 않기 위해서 도망가고자 했고, 하지만 관계를 끝장내고 싶지 않아 다가서야 했고, 결국 앞으로도 뒤로도 가지 않은 채 우왕좌왕하며 제자리에서 떨고 있었을 뿐이었다. 그것은 ‘배려’가 아니라, 단지 시간이 흐르면서 악화되는 상황이 손을 댈 수 없게 썩어 있어서 미결 의제로 남아 있는 것뿐이었다.

“하지만 맥코이, 당신은 나에게 정당한 요구를 해야 합니다.”  
“요구? 무슨?”  
“죄송합니다. 저도 정확히 알지 못합니다. 하지만, 제가 잘못했고, 만약 누군가가 벌을 받아야 한다면, 제가 책임을 져야 할 겁니다.”  
“스팍, 그건 내 선택이었어. 내가 선택한 이상 그 결과가 아무리 끔찍했더라도 내가 책임져야 한다고 생각하네.”  
“아니오. 닥터, 이번만큼은 인간으로서 제 의견을 말씀드리겠습니다. 저는 제가 한 짓을 모두 기억하고 있습니다. 저는 수치심을 느꼈습니다. 그리고 제가 마인드멜드를 한 동안, 당신이 느꼈던 수치심과 공포도 기억합니다. 그것을 모두 알고 나서도 외면하는 것은 올바르지 못합니다. 나는 정신의 주도권을 잃은 동안은 쾌락을 취했고 정신을 되찾은 뒤로는 이성을 얻었습니다. 모두 당신으로부터 얻은 것입니다.”

맥코이는 떨었다.

“당신은 그것이 선택이라고 하셨지요. 제 생각은 다릅니다. 당신에게는 선택의 여지가 없었습니다. 관계는 폭력적이었고, 당신은 몸의 안과 밖을 모두 다쳤으며, 정신적으로는 중압감에 시달리고 있었습니다. 모든 원인은 저였고, 저는 스스로의 문제에 대해 너무 큰 부끄러움을 느꼈고, 당신이 비밀로 하자는 제안을 했을 때 너무나 쉽게 받아들였습니다. 하지만 그래서는 안 되었습니다.”

맥코이는 화가 났다.

“알면서!”

입안에서 화약이 터지는 기분이었다. 손을 들어 누군가를 비난해야 했다. 맥코이는 누구에게도 책임을 지우지 않기 위해 무던히 애를 써 왔다. 그런데 눈앞에 있는 사람이 모든 잘못을 고백하고 있다.

“맥코이, 나에게 화를 내는 것이 올바릅니다. 나는 더 일찍 사과해야 했습니다. 나는 당신의 제안을 받아들이지 말아야 했습니다. 나는…….”

스팍은 조금 더 가까이 다가갔다.

“나는 어떻게 책임을 져야 할지 알지 못하지만 그렇기 때문에 당신과 상의해야 한다고 생각했습니다. 내가 책임을 질 수 있게 해 주십시오.”

 

 

47\. 그 뒤로 스팍은 매일 의무실로 왔다. 그는 맥코이에게 사적인 영역에서 헌신을 보였다. 다행히 외상후 스트레스 장애는 심하게 남지 않았다. 만약 장애가 심각했더라면, 정신적 외상의 원인을 매일 마주할 수 없었을 것이다. 하지만 맥코이의 신경계는 꽤 잘 버텨 주고 있었고, 의사는 스스로에게 적절한 약을 처방할 줄 알았다. 스팍을 자신의 치료에 적극적으로 개입시키기도 했다. 이것도 스팍이 지고자 하는 ‘책임’의 일부였지만, 부수적인 효과로 둘이 공유하는 비밀이 늘어가면서 느끼는 스릴도 있었다.  
그리고 맥코이는 놀랍게도 부함장의 새로운 면모를 발견해 가고 있었다. 스팍이 어깨에 손을 올리는 행위가 더이상 공포 반응의 방아쇠가 되지 않게 되고서부터는 맥코이는 꽤 스킨십을 즐기게 되었다. 스팍은 손을 사용하는 데 능했고 예민한 신경을 잠재우는 기술이 좋았다. 둘은 조금 오래 대화를 하는 날도 있었고, 말을 하지 않고 가벼운 스킨십만으로 하루를 때울 때도 있었다.  
어느 날은 스팍이 맥코이의 방에 방문해 그의 발을 마사지했다. 조금 간지러우면서도 시원한 느낌에, 가끔 발가락 사이를 지나가는 전율이 기분 좋았다. ‘완전히 익숙해졌군.’ 맥코이는 묵묵히 자기 말을 지키는 외계인을 내려다보며 둘 사이의 관계가 완전히 절벽에서 몸을 던지지 않았다는 데 고마움을 느꼈다. 나는 죽지도, 도망가지도 않고 이 관계를 계속 이어나갈 수 있게 되었다. 그게 내가 원했던 거였어…….

 

 

48\. 외계 적혈구 증가증의 치료는 일정 기간에 거쳐 주기적으로 소량의 약물을 주입하는 방식으로 이루어진다. 마지막으로 약물을 주입하는 날, 치료를 전담한 간호사 채플과, 함장, 부함장이 의무실에서 이 지루한 치료 과정의 끝을 목격하기로 했다.

“훌륭해요, 닥터. 백혈구 수치가 정상으로 돌아왔어요.”

맥코이는 얕게 신음했다. 긴장한 신경이 완전히 풀렸다.

“헤모글로빈 수치가 정상으로 돌아왔습니다, 닥터. 당신 신체의 모든 세포로 가는 산소 흐름이 활기로 충만하게 돌아왔다는 의미죠.”

트라이코더를 들고 있던 스팍이 축하의 말을 건넸다.

“고마워 스팍. 파브리니의 지식을 가져다 줘서.”

맥코이 또한 스팍이 정당하게 들어야 할 감사의 말을 전했다. 맥코이는 아주 기분이 좋았다. 그는 살았고, 살아도 되었다. 지금까지 쌓아 온 관계를 끝장내지 않고, 소중하게 여기는 사람들과 이 방 안에 있다는 것이 그를 행복하게 했다. 눈부시게 빛나는 빛에 이끌려서가 아니라, 어두운 데서부터 단단하게 쌓아 올라가 발밑을 다진 관계를 드디어 손가락 사이에 쥘 수 있게 되었다고 생각했다.

 

 

 

 

49.  
예술의 끝

넌 그럼 안 돼, 라고 부엉이가 뇌조한테 말했다.  
넌 태양을 노래하면 안 돼.  
태양은 중요하지 않아.

뇌조는  
태양을 자신의 詩에서 빼어버렸다.

넌 이제야 예술가로구나  
라고 부엉이는 뇌조에게 말했다.

그러자 아름답게 캄캄해졌다.

 

 

 

 

난파  
© 2014 Garlic Kim

 

twitter: @nause_a  
blog: http://blog.naver.com/nause_a/

**Author's Note:**

> [책에 포함되었던 후기]
> 
> 아, 드디어 끝났네요. 엉망진창으로 써 갔습니다. 시간이 없어서 틈틈히 쓰던 것을 깁고 더해 만들었어요. 누더기처럼 되었지만 몇 부분은, 정말로 써 보고 싶었던 것입니다. 사실은 더 길어졌어야 맞다고 생각하지만, 시간의 제약으로 조금 부족한 듯 세상에 나왔습니다. 정말 뼈다귀에 풀로 고기를 붙이는 심정으로 썼어요……. 사기 당한 갈비탕 같은 소설이다.
> 
> 모른척 혼자 희생하여 덮어두면 아무 일도 일어나지 않을 것이라고 생각하며 속으로 썩어 들어가는 사람의 이야기, 저는 그런 것을 너무 좋아해서 큰일이에요. 수도꼭지가 고장나 잠그지도 못한 채 울고 울면서 그런 이야기를 보곤 한다니까요. 그런 이들이 과연 회복될 수는 있을까? 저는 의문을 가지고 있지만 이들은 행복하게 해 주고 싶었습니다.
> 
> 그럴 때가 가장 힘든 순간이죠. 내가 나를 속이고 있었다는 것을 알고, 내 고통의 가장 직접적인 원인이 나라는 것을 인정해야 할 때. 내가 더 이상 희생하지 말고 정당한 요구를 해야 한다는 사실을 저 사람이 먼저 말해 주었을 때. 나는 내내 순교자가 되었다가, 이 순간 성인인 체하는 인간일 뿐이었다는 게 발가벗겨질 때. 그런 비참한 순간에는 심장에서 독이 뿜어져 나오고, 온 몸으로 검은 물이 흘러 들어가죠. 그리고 중독되어요. 불행은 너무 맛있어요.
> 
> 하지만, 가장 맛있는 불행보다, 여전히 행복이 낫다고 생각합니다. 모두 행복해지길 바랍니다.
> 
>  
> 
> 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
